Foundry/Features
Weapons Bagel's cane Bagel's cane is his trademark weapon. The cane contains a concealed laser beam that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The cane itself has a high force attribute, easily knocking down an enemy. The black and grey cane is made out of titanium and aluminium. Usually, Bagel holds the cane upside-down and uses it as a blunt weapon, frequently neglecting its laser beam feature. Immobilizer The Immobilizer is the signature weapon of Nozus. The Immobilizer is a large, cannon-shaped, semi-automatic weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. It has no iron sights, meaning it must be fired from the hip. The Immobilizer holds two rounds in its magazine, and has twelve rounds in reserve. However, Nozus only uses the firearm in dire situations, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. JJam's axes JJam's axes are his trademark weapons. He carries numerous, diverse axes, from battle axes to fire axes, which are all very effective and have a long reach. After John decided to make the ACS a more peaceful organization, JJam replaced all of his axes with a non-lethal type of material, laced with a hallucinogenic chemical (made by Nozus) that made adversaries believe they were actually stabbed. These axes can actually render an enemy unconscious. Rachel's eskrima sticks Rachel's eskrima sticks are her trademark weapons. She carries two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand, which can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochets up to hit the enemy. Rachel's dart gun Rachel's dart gun is a magazine-fed semi-automatic crossbow with a pistol grip. The gun's darts are upgraded with taser technology. Each one is equipped with a self-contained electrical charge, the duration of which lasts five minutes at full strength per dart. Rainbow Blade TBA. Rob's PAK Lasers Rob's PAK Lasers are the signature weapon of Rob. The PAK laser is a metaled steel piece of four sided pointy iron bars with are able to fire a large electricity charge. The lasers have two different varieties of attacks. The first one is a weak, long out laser which doesn't effect lot, but, goes out long. The second one is a close up laser attack which is possibly able to kill a weakened opponent with ease. A unrelated weapon is a iron drill used for drill holes through stuff. BrandoCorp Laser Blaster-0001 TBA Businesses and companies Zhao Industries Zhao Industries is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. Under the astute - some would say, ruthless - management of its founder, Nozus, Zhao Industries grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses. The corporate office is located in Nicktropolis, with branch offices all across the globe, including Fort Pooda. Zhao Industries operates most of Nicktropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment, and waste disposal. They also own numerous philanthropic enterprises such as the Nicktropolis Hospital, Zhao Foundation for the Arts, and more. The company spans the globe and is a large power in the global marketplace. Since Nozus joined the ACS, the company stands as the forerunner in many fields of technology. The business also stands tall in the forefront of pharmaceutical and technological research and development. Zhao Industries also funds the ACS. Zhao Industries is much more than just a place for Nozus to make money. It is the best way for Nozus and the ACS to get information, news, and rumors from the corporate world. Zhao Industries has many branches. The company owns mining companies, shipping, oil drilling and refineries, food and agricultural productions, and agricultural technology being produced. Some of the most significant things to the normal consumer are consumer electronics like Hi-Fi systems and computers. It also has many deals with different entertainers. Zhao Industries researches cybernetics and nanotechnologies along with other bio-engineering systems and pharmaceuticals. Zhao Industries is also the healthcare system in Nicktropolis as it owns most of the healthcare facilities, such as the Nicktropolis General Hospital. BrandoCorp TBA. Spyware Industries TBA. Organizations The ACS TBA. Project Venture TBA. TAO TBA. The Non-ACS The Non-ACS is a small organization of second classed ACS members. They are rarely in assistance to the ACS because the ACS usually can handle their situations alone, but when they are out, the Non-ACS are usually the one to take there place during that time. Order Order is a space terrorist group, who destroy planets they think aren't "perfect". The group only consisited of 5 members, making it a very short group. The group eventually disbanded after the death of their leader, Perfect. Medicines, chemicals, and drugs Spongerachotoxin Spongerachotoxin is a mysterious chemical and medicine capable of killing, healing, and granting miraculous superhuman abilities. Spongerachotoxin is the reason Mimic, Dr. BJ, and John the Marksman have their powers. Those who are infected with the chemical, and have successfully survived, are automatically granted a resistance to toxin and diseases. Spongerachotoxin was created by Gnaeus Africanus over 700 years ago, and back then the chemical was known as Pantserachotoxin. Pantserachotoxin Pantserachotoxin was the earliest form of Spongerachotoxin. Kcarc kocaine Kcarc kocaine is an obvious parody of crack cocaine. It is featured in an episode of HTML: The Animated Series, and shares all the same effects of crack. Vehicles Space Pod TBA. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser '''is a out-of-date vehicle which was used by most Irkens in XX29-XX34 (which was years 1976-1982 on Earth) However, it is rare to find some today. One notable owner of it in the Fanonverse is Invader Rob. Jerk Mobile The '''Jerk Mobile is a gigantic monster truck that belongs to King Jerk. The truck is equipped with various weaponry such as lazer guns, saw blades, etc. Species Humans Humans or human beings are the predominant lifeform on Earth. Although generally considered a backward and unintelligent species, certain humans began to play a prominent roles in various series. The Curators (basically the gods of the Fanonverse and Multiverse) claim that Earth is the most emotionally diverse and rich planet in the universe, most likely due to the humans. Examples *Randit Evolved humans Evolved humans is a term used to describe any human being with what are commonly described as "super powers". They are considered a sub-species of humans. Some of them realize that they have powers as early as two years old. Examples *John the Marksman *Wario *Nicky Immortal's TBA. FoodTopians FoodTopians are a race of many kinds of food known also from the name's from Earth. Their home planet was FoodTopia. However, their planet was destroyed by a Dark Mouth, a vortex-sucking whole similar to a black whole, but with teeth in it. Examples *Bagel Irkens Irkens are an imperialistic race of green-skinned humanoids from the planet Irk. The basic goal of the Irken race is total universal conquest; they mostly attain this feat with the aid of their vast armada, which aids in planetary destruction via a sort of final attack called the Organic Sweep. One notable example of an irken is Rob, however, he is vastly known as a betrayer of Irk for not listening to their rules of the armada by the Tallest. Examples *Invader Rob Ö-People Ö-People are a fearful race of clones that have no sense of self-worth or value. They are a human-like slave population so terrified and oppressed by Oblivion that freedom is a completely alien concept. Examples *Ö-Bagel *Ö-MattBoo *Ö-Rob *Ö-Web *Ö-Wario Bubble Gums TBA. Examples *Gum Letter Creatures Letter Creatures are a race of anthropomorphic letters. There are only 26 of these creatures, as they're only 26 letters in the alphabet. Examples *Y-Guy *U-Guy *G-Guy Boos Boos are fictional ghosts from the Mario series, but they were also adapted into the Fanonverse. Examples *MattBoo Coolians TBA. Heartians TBA. Category:Lists